


[Cover] All The King's Horses | By Revenant

by ikebukuro



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, bondlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikebukuro/pseuds/ikebukuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—fic graphic/nookbook cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant/pseuds/Revenant">Revenant's</a> fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/763027"><i>All The King's Horses</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover] All The King's Horses | By Revenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the King's Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763027) by [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant/pseuds/Revenant). 



> I downloaded the epub file for All the King's Horses the moment the thirteenth chapter went up to complete it, but because I'm persnickety I wanted to make a cover for it. This might not be my most flawless work, but it's done with a right proper affection for this fic. <3
> 
> Thank you, Revenant, for finishing this fic. You had me from the first paragraph.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Chip ([that girl from the comments](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/3688689))

_**All The King’s Horses**_ | Revenant [[x]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/763027)

> MI6 has been compromised, at least one agent inside suspected of working for the criminal mastermind James Moriarty. Bond’s assignment is simple: find the mole and resolve the situation. The only catch is that the mission requires something Bond doesn’t have in abundance: computer skills. With all of Q-Branch under suspicion he must turn to outside sources, and Mycroft Holmes thinks he has the perfect solution: his youngest brother.
> 
> Or: the unholy merging of  _Reichenbach Falls_  and  _Skyfall_ , and their respective super-villains.


End file.
